Using Arms as My Pillows
by jasminrt
Summary: Aizen forced his reiatsu into Ichigo, so now she is plagued by thoughts and illusions of Aizen. The only thing that keeps her from going crazy is the warmth of The Captain of the Eighth Squad, Shunsui Kyouraku's arms. AizenxFemIchixShunsui
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing but my pervy imagination. ;)

FemIchixShunsui vs. FemIchiAizen

I love the brown hairs

.

.

.

.

'And goodbye, Ryouka girl. Even I have to admit that for a human, you were quite amusing.' Aizen's voice pulsed through her body as he floated to the hollow world.

Ichigo stared up to the sky where the traitor had absconded. The deep feeling of doom flooded her stomach. When he cut her through, she could feel the evilness of his reiatsu course through her. It rooted her to the spot pulsing through her blood. Ignoring the hectic people rushing around her healing the wounded, she pushed herself up and simply stared where the source of the energy had left.

"Ichigo? Ichigo?"

"Ahhh!", Ichigo screamed

She felt a soft nudge on her shoulder that withdrew her from her dread swallowing her and pushed her into the pain that she had ignored. It attacked immediately and her head would've hit the unforgiving dirt if not for Orihime.

"Here let me heal you." Orihime placed Ichigo on the ground and began to let her heal her with her Santen Kesshun.

"Orihime. I need you to help me.", Ichigo groaned catching her eye conveying as much pain in that one glance. Ichigo looked tortured.

"Your body is healing, Ichigo", but even as Orihime healed her body, she could almost feel Ichigo's soul shudder. Orihime grabbed Ichigo's shoulder. "Ichigo!?" Her shoulder fell out of her hand as Ichigo began to convulse. "Ichigo?!

Help! Someone help me!"

Unohana looked up from healing Byakuya and gasped as she saw the pulsing, dark-red reiatsu surrounding Ichigo, but a colorful kimono blocked her view.

"Kyouraku -taicho, do you know what your doing?" Unohana asked urgently

"Of course.", he responded with a solemn answer and a firm gleam in his eye.

~In her Inner World~

"What the hell is going on!"

Looking around she saw her buildings crumbling as if an earthquake was happening. A dark, burgundy reiatsu was literally attacking its way through the bricks of the skyscrapers and forcing them to crumble.

"Aizen's reiatsu lingers in your body and is attacking your soul. His evil is attempting to taint your soul. First by breaking down your walls.", a smooth, deep voice bellowed.

"Old Man! Make it stop!". Ichigo grabbed at her pounding heart threw her clothing to try to ease the pain and fell to her knees.

Zangetsu jumped holding the sword he was standing on and went to force the reiatsu back, but before he got there, it began to dissipate. It went from waves of darkness into to a small sphere. Then it disappeared.

"Old Man, what did you do?", Ichigo asked as the pain started to ebb.

"I did nothing yet, Ichigo. Someone is pulling Aizen's evil spirit energy out of your body. You will awake soon, Ichigo".

"Wha-

Ichigo slowly came to consciousness. She felt sore all over, I mean she was almost bisected. Her eyes felt so heavy, but the thoughts of her friends came coursing through her mind.

She opened her eyes and met the cool, determined grey eyes of the Captain of the Eighth Squad.


	2. Notification

Notification

Dear Readers,

Someone pointed out to me that I'm in dire need of a beta. I don't really get a chance to write. When I write papers for my classes, I also sit down and write my fanfics. So my mind is mostly occupied when I write my fics. I've decided to change that now that summer is coming and now I'll have more time for my fics.

I'm in need of a beta, and if someone would like to do that, I'd really appreciate it. I don't want to insult any more people with my bad grammar anymore. .

I'd go back and fix it, but that is a lot of exertion, considering my work load. So please ignore all my faults, and I ,and hopefully my beta, will make sure that the mistakes are nominal. I'll be on hiatus until I can find one, because my readers deserve the best.

Yours Truly,

Jasminrt.


End file.
